


Joshua || Until Dawn || GN!Reader

by WENDlGO



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Just wanted to whip something up real quick!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENDlGO/pseuds/WENDlGO
Summary: He let out a teasing "aw" while he paused the game and turned towards you. He brought you into a one-armed hug and pinched your cheek with his free hand. "Well, babe," He sent you a smirk at the nickname, "I promise to never leave you alone!"





	Joshua || Until Dawn || GN!Reader

_"What's your biggest fear?"_

_The question was brought of out no where, startling you from your concentration on the TV screen before you. "What?"_

_Josh turned to you, his body still lying stomach-first on the floor, as his eyes shined with curiosity. "What's your biggest fear?" He repeated before crossing his arms from under him and resting his chin on them._

_Raising a brow, you quirked your mouth into a frown. "Why?"_

_He just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. His gazed turned to the TV before he decided to sit up, criss-crossed. He took the controller from your hands, ignoring your protests, and started playing. "I'm curious." He started, already focusing most of his attention onto the screen. "Chris told me his so I want to know yours."_

_Sighing through your nose you averted your own gaze away from him. "I dunno. Being alone?"_

_Josh felt his lips form into a smirk as he nudged you with his shoulder. "Is that your final answer?"_

_Playfully rolling your eyes you softly pushed him away from you. "Yeah, I guess. Just the thought of being alone gives me goosebumps."_

_He let out a teasing "aw" while he paused the game and turned towards you. He brought you into a one-armed hug and pinched your cheek with his free hand. "Well, babe," He sent you a smirk at the nickname, "I promise to never leave you alone!"_

_You let out a breathless laugh before slowly raising your hands to his sides. "Oh, my knight in shining armor! How kind of you to promise me such a thing!" You joked as your fingers began to crawl against his sides._

_Josh let out a surprised laugh as he toppled over away from you, his body curling up to try and stop you from tickling him. "F-Fuck off!" He said between gasps of laughter._

_You only stuck your tongue out and continued to softly torture him. "No can do, babe!" You retorted, a smile on your lips as you used the nickname against him. "I love your laugh too much to stop!"_

A soft, shaky, breath left your parted lips as you stared at the darkness that surrounded you. Your insides turned in dismay at your inability to see even your own two hands. Your body hurt so much but the wall that you leaned against helped you in some ways.

"H-Hello?" You whispered out.

You knew no one could hear you but you prayed for someone, anyone, to call back. 

"Josh?" Your lips trembled at the name. Your eyes watered, blocking your vision, as you thought back to the past events.

Josh's prank was something that'd scar you, you knew that much. The moment you saw the mask - the moment the psycho reached his hand out to you - you screamed. It seemed like that was all you could do at the moment. The psycho backed up, obviously unsure on what to do, and so you ran.

You ran outside the lodge and into the woods.

You could hear the psycho's disoriented voice calling out for you. "Here, kitty kitty." He spoke, his tone deathly low. Snow crunched under his boots and you swore he was right next to you. "Here, pussy pussy."

You stayed quiet for as long as you could until you heard him cursing to himself and walk away. You had waited no time in letting your shaken tears fall.

Alas, fear had gripped your heart in such a tight hold that you continued to walk in a random direction. You wanted to go anywhere as long as it meant staying away from the lodge and that psycho.

Your mind flashed with pictures of your friends and you halted your steps. Could you really leave them behind? What if the psycho already got them? What if...what if they already left?

What if they already left you behind?

Your throat clenched as you fought back more tears that tried to form. You were not going to waste your time crying.

Moving forward in the cold weather you had failed to notice a hole in the ground. A hole that was big enough to take you down to the bottom. You didn't even have time to yell before your body collided with the ground.

You didn't know how long it had been until you woke up but you desperately wanted to sleep. Your eyes would force themselves shut until you remembered what happened. You fell.

Trying to sit up straight was not an ideal thing to you and you let out a pained cry as you brought a hand to cover your throbbing arm. Looking down at the hurting limb you fought down any bile that tried to leave your stomach.

God, your arm...is that your bone? Is that your meat clinging to it, trying so hard to keep it together? You took in the disgusting details of your deformed limb and took in a sharp breath.

You wanted to cry - please, you needed to cry, - but something told you to suck it up. And so you did. You got up and started walking, only wincing at the pain your legs felt. That's how you ended up here.

You assumed this was a cave due to the echoes that resonated through the walls with every slip up you'd make. You'd hiss in pain when you'd hold your arm wrong or almost fall over by tripping over yourself.

You leaned yourself against one of the rocky walls and slide down. You felt so helpless. You didn't know where you were, you were hurt, and you were sure all your friends were dead.

You didn't hold your cries in anymore.

You brought your head back and sobbed all of your emotions out. This was all you could do. You knew you wouldn't make it out alive. You knew that you were going to die here. Despite that pain in your chest that told you to hold on you let your body fall limp against the wall.

"You lied." You muttered to yourself as you heard a distant screech of, what you assumed was, a wild animal. "You left me all alone."


End file.
